


Three Is a Crowd? For now just an idea.

by JJWolfe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Ransom (TV 2017), The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: All three men are war veterans, Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Amputation, Angst, Committed Relationship, Eric is disabled, Eric is.missing his left arm below the elbow, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Oliver was on the island for five years, Threesome - M/M/M, all OC's are mine, all three men have nightmares, all three men have scars, tags will be addes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: This is just an idea I have. Let me know what you think. Be warned this is slash, a threesome and again a imperfect hero. Read the taga. Don't like, then don-t read.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Conrad Hawkins, will be Oliver Queen/Conrad Hawkins/Eric Beaumont
Kudos: 2





	Three Is a Crowd? For now just an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I have. Let me know what you think. Be warned this is slash, a threesome and again a imperfect hero. Read the taga. Don't like, then don-t read.

Eric Beaumont, a professional negotiator, is good at his job. His reputation is known around the world. Because of his travels around the world there isn't much time for love. That is until he meets Conrad Hawkins, a young not always playing by the rules, doctor. But there is one problem, he is already married.

Conrad Hawkins loves Oliver Queen with whole his heart. The young.doctor is committed to his job and his family. Oliver Queen CEO of Queen Consolidated and their two children. Then Eric Beaumont is wheeled into his life, literally, unconscious and covered in blood.


End file.
